If We Hold On Together
by Awinterchill
Summary: Sequel to "This is What it Means to be Held." Its been a year since Krystal and the Pevensies returned from Narnia. Krystal and Peter have strangely drifted apart leaving her feeling very empty. Will a call to return to Narnia cahnge everything? PCRewrite
1. Leaving the Past Behind

**If We Hold On Together**

**Our second adventure in Narnia. Prince Caspian! Krystal's journey continued. The song used in this chapter is "Finally Home," by Natalie Grant. I figured since the whole last story was based on a Natalie Grant song and this one is not that it would be nice to begin the story with one! I also may include more throughout the story! I have a list of songs to possibly use.**

**-WintersChill**

**--**

_A breath stands between us, A life stands between us, And the memories they're fading away - Inhabited._

**--**

Krystal sat by a piano staring out the window. The war was over, and a year had passed since the events of Narnia. Now she found herself longing for a way back into the magical world; her life had not been as perfect in the real world. Her family had moved to the other side of London so she was not as close to the Pevensies.

She dearly missed her friends but she kinda felt the move was for the better as it pained her to see Peter. Things kinda fell apart when they returned to the real world as children; the close feelings they shared became awkward and almost embarrassing. By the end of their time at the professors house she and Peter had barely continued to speak to each other. Curt acknowledgments took over what had once been complete kindness and love. Krsytal had desperately tried to save what they had but it seemed Peter had forgotten about it all; what hurt the most about it to her was that he had let the fall apart.

As Krystal reflected on the past she still felt the heartache of it all. All the regret she had stored up. Though she had tried her best to forget the pain her heart had shattered. The best thing she could do was hide it and cry when she was alone.

Susan and Lucy had remained close friends with Krystal and even Edmund had still joked with her like she was a sister. But as it was she had not seen them in several weeks. They were busy packing to go away to a different boarding school than Krystal's and she had secret plans to see her former kings and queens off at the subway. Though things had changed between her and Peter she still fell and alligence toward the four and she would follow it to the end.

She turned back to her piano with her thoughts in a whirl and began to play out a sad melody.

_I am here alone, In the falling snow_

_And the wind , It cools my tears_

_I have been so wrong,_

_I have turned away, But the road was long_

_And finally I have come to my knees,_

_I want to be..._

_Where I can walk,_

_Where I can run,_

_Where my heart sings,_

_And I feel the sun,_

_Where I can trust_

_And I'm strong enough_

_Free like the wind,_

_I'll run into my Father's arms,_

_I'm finally home_

_Oh the winds of change,_

_The blow and slow and cool!_

_Oh the wanderings of a fool,_

_But I have laid it down_

_In my Father's hands,_

_Where the weight of suffering,_

_Is carried by the arms of a cross_

_Healing my loss..._

_Where I can walk,_

_Where I can run,_

_Where my heart sings,_

_And I feel the sun,_

_Where I can trust_

_And I'm strong enough_

Tears dripped from her eyes as she couldn't finish the song. It was one of the first songs she had written when she returned from Narnia. She longed for the freedom that she had when she had written it... Would things ever go back to the way they were? No, she thought though Lucy had hope.

Krystal then wiped her eyes and started playing a new melody she had been working on. She hoped that this song would be more happy than any of the songs she had written of late, but that hope was very slight.


	2. The Train Station

**Now we start to enter the story. If you like it please review, if you don't like it just know that I am writing these stories for practice inbetween my more serious stories because when i get writers block it helps me move on to write something that is east and formulaic. I hope that these stories won't stop any of you from reading my more serious work like "The Imprint Is Always There," and a few other Narnian stories I plan to write.**

**-WintersChill**

**

* * *

**

_You've become, somebody else - Avril Lavigne_

* * *

_This is what it means to be held_

_How it feels when the sacred is torn from your life_

_And you survive_

_This is what it is to be loved_

_And to know_

_That the promise was when everything fell_

_We'd be held_

Krystal sang as she walked along the busy streets. No one stopped to wonder why she was singing, they were all to busy with their work. This place was nothing like Narnia. In Narnia her songs had caused life to stir within everyone; for some reason it had a strange empowering effect over her friends and allies there. Here her songs were just more girlish antics. Her family was use to her singing and playing music it was nothing special to them. How Krystal longed for the familiarity of the trees in Narnia; the atmosphere of London was smothering to her.

She swung her blond braids as she walked along the street and smoothed out her black skirt. How she would miss her friends when they went to school. The truth was that ever since coming back from Narnia none of them had really fit in so Susan and Krystal had remained very close during the past year.

Krystal saw Susan standing across the street by some magazines talking to some odd looking boy and she saw Lucy running to them. She had made it to the subway just in time but she saw no sign of Peter or Edmund. She saw Susan and Lucy running across the street toward the subway entrance and she ran toward them before they could get there.

"Susan, Lucy," she called out running up to them. Lucy's face lit up at the sight of her friend and she ran to give her a hug.

"Krystal," Susan said with excitement, "I didn't think we'd see you until winter break! Why didn't you tell us that you were going to greet us!" Susan hugged her best friend. At that moment Krystal was glad that she had decided to come and see them off.

"I wanted to surprise you," Krystal replied smiling at her two friends, "how are your highness's doing?" Krystal asked.

"Susan!" both girls looked at Lucy, "we have to hurry!" Lucy's face was desperate for her older sister.

"What's going on?" Krystal asked but Susan was being pulled away by Lucy. Krystal hurried after them to see where in the world they were going in such a hurry. Their train didn't leave for another half an hour at least!

"Peter's in another fight," Susan said frantically.

"A fight! Another one?" Krystal asked amazed. All through school that year Peter had gotten himself into all sorts of fights. This was part of the reason that the Pevensies were changing schools; Peter had almost been expelled.

"I know," Susan said, "I do hope he doesn't get himself into more trouble."

---

Peter was being knocked around by two other students. Krystal frowned when she saw the sight and Lucy called out her brothers name. He looked up to see the three girls and his heart lept at the sight of Krystal. Why did she have to be there to see him get beaten? The thought made him fight a little harder.

Susan tried to stop Edmund from jumping in but he did anyway. Krystal turned away from it all so that she would be tempted to jump in herself. Soon it was over because the guards in the station came to break it up much to the relief of the three girls. The boys stood up.

Krystal smiled at Peter by he barely looked at her before turning away. Krystal felt her broken heart start to act up again but chose to ignore it as she stood next to Susan. Lucy led the group to a bench by the subway stop where the kids would now wait for the subway.

"Your welcome," Edmund said to his brother.

"I had it sorted," Peter quickly shot. Peter had changed so much since they had gotten back, it was as if he just didn't care about anyone but himself and his own suffering.

"What happened," Susan jumped in, "Peter you really need to stop getting into these fights."

"Well its not my fault anyway," Peter shot at her, "their the ones who antagonized me." Krystal was not shocked by his behavior; it was common by that time and she had accepted the fact that Peter had changed from the kind person he use to be into the violent person that he was now. Krystal truely wished he was the person he use to be but he could not cause him to change and she was afraid to try.

"They're just waiting for you to react," Edmund said to his angry older brother. Krystal wanted to say something but she was at a loss for words; anyway why should Peter listen to her? He didn't even care she was alive anymore.

"Why is it you've been acting like this Peter?" Lucy asked her older brother with sorrow in her voice.

"Its been a year," Peter said turning away from them all, "how long does he expect us to wait? Its been so hard to bear, going back to lives as children when we use to be respected." They all understood his feelings but none of them understood how that transferred into bad behavior.

"We just need to resign ourselves," Susan spoke up, "we all feel the same way Peter but lets face it; that is all in the past now we have to move on."

"Sometimes it's to hard to move on," Krystal said finally speaking up. The all looked sad for a moment.

"But I think we will go back," Lucy replied to their doubting comments.

"I agree with Lucy!" Edmund exclaimed, "I mean don't any of you feel as though something is coming? Something big! I mean I can't describe it but for the past week things have been different for me."

"Exactly," little Lucy had a big smile on her face now, "we can't lose hope."

"Was there ever really that much hope?" Peter said grimly, "I can't..." He was interrupted by Susan.

"Oh no," she had spied the odd boy who had tried to talk to her earlier, "pretend you're talking to me." They all looked at her funny.

"Susan," Krystal said stressing each word, "we are talking to you." Just then Lucy jumped up with a little yelp.

"Ed!" she exclaimed, "you pinched me!"

"No I didn't," he replied.

"Stop pulling me!" Susan said to Krystal.

"No," Krystal spoke, "you're pulling me." Peter looked around at them all.

"Everyone hold hands," he said, "this is magic I can tell by the feeling." They all gripped each others hands as the watched the train station dissapear and they found themselves on a beach.

Krystal looked toward the four children with amazment. Could it be? Narnia! Were they back?


	3. Could This Be Return?

Part 3: Could This Be Return?

**I'm starting this one with a flashback to earlier times because in finishing the last story I was unable to use scenes of how close Peter and Krystal had really become. Enjoy this one! **

**-WintersChill**

* * *

_I want to dream again, take me where I've never been -Fireflight_

* * *

_"Look at the ocean," his words hit her heart wonderfully, causing a stir, "I'll love you longer than the ocean is long." He smiled at her and she looked him in the eyes._

_"Why are you saying this now," her voice filled his ears like the sound of a million angels singing._

_"Because I want you to marry me," he told filled her as he put a shiny ring on her finger and kissed her gently. Finally after so many years they would be together as they were destined to be. Her mind wondered why it took him so long to ask her but her heart didn't care, it was just happy he did ask her._

_"I'll marry you," she said as he rested his forehead on hers, "I'll marry you without a thought."_

* * *

They found themselves on a bright yellow beach looking toward a blue glassy ocean. All around them was silent except for the sound of tiny waves whipping the sand. None of them dared to speak as awe filled their hearts; the sight before them was simply breath taking.

Lucy was the first one to move and she slowly looked at the four older kids with a mischievous grin. The kids were all of one mind as the ran toward the ocean in excitement, for school had been postponed and they found themselves in a very wondrous place.

Krystal screamed as Susan splashed at her and she splashed back in excitement.

"No school," Lucy shouted. The other kids laughed in agreement when the noticed Edmund had stopped playing.

"Ed?" Peter said looking toward him quizzically.

"Where do you suppose we are?" He asked. The three girls almost laughed, then they realized that he was serious.

"Well where do you think?" Peter asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia," Edmund said.

"What are you talking about?" Susan asked.

"Up there," Lucy pointed. They then saw before them a massive hill covered in a ruin. The hill was strange to Krystal as if she had seen it before, if this was Narnia then indeed she had.

"What do you suppose is going on," Krystal asked looking toward the siblings.

"There's only one way to find out," Peter said looking toward the hill, "come on, lets go check it out."

They walked for awhile searching for a way up the cliff. Peter led the way. Krystal was overwhelmed with the idea that they could be in Narnia. It seemed like so long since they had traversed the magical land.

"Krystal," Susan put a hand on her shoulder, "if this is Narnia then we must have a song to commemorate the occasion."

"I agree!" Lucy yelled skipping along, "a great big cheerful song would be absolutely wonderful." Krystal laughed at the two thinking about how she hadn't written any happy songs lately.

"I'm sorry," Krystal said to them, "i'm not sure I know a happy song right now." She still maintained a small smile while she said it. In England she had little reason to write anything but sad mournful tunes. Her family often remarked that she seemed to live a life of sorrow in her music but a perfectly normal one in reality. Krystal ignored this not wishing to reveal that her real life was always reflected in her music; the only people who knew this were her four kings and queens.

"But we're here now," Lucy said, "no more rainy nights! Don't you know one happy song?"

"Let me think," Krystal thought about all her recent songs, "no."

"I can think of one," Peter spoke up, "How about 'Nothing But Sky?" Krystal thought and the song came back to her. It was one that she had written in Narnia a year after the defeat of the White Witch describing what they had all gone through.

"That song's ancient!" she cried. Peter laughed at her.

"Its happy!" Lucy yelled.

"I don't remember it," she lied looking toward the ground, "I'm sorry." She walked ahead of the group in thought. She entered a glade of apple trees and had to hold back the tears when she thought of the idea that this could be Narnia. Her mind kept searching for some sight of familiarity but to no avail. Nothing here seemed like the Narnia she had know; everything was so quiet. No birds sang and the trees seemed so lifeless.

"Krystal wait up," she turned to see Edmund and Lucy chasing after her.

"Apple trees," Edmund suddenly stopped running looking up.

"Yeah," Krystal said, "I'm not sure I remember any apple glades this close to the ocean. I mean they were all more inland." Edmund knodded acknowledging that she was right.

"I just can't remember any of this in Narnia," Edmund said, "it seems so... lifeless." Lucy looked sadly at Krystal.

"In Narnia the birds were singing," Lucy spoke up walking toward an apple tree, "I haven't heard or seen one bird here." Lucy plucked an apple from the tree in front of her and took a bite out of it. Her expression was one of delight causing Edmund to run and grab one as well.

"These are amazing," Edmund said trying one, "This has to be Narnian by the taste."

"Come on Krystal," Lucy said beckoning toward the older girl, "you have to try one, it will cheer you up." Both of the younger Pevensies looked at her with sympathy. Who was she to think she hid everything over the past year? Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all knew her well enough to see when she was upset or hurting. So did Peter even more so than the others except lately. Krystal also understood the four just as well as they understood her. Many years together they had always been there for each other. In England they had not been there for each other like they should have been.

"Alright," Krystal said walking toward the apple tree. The moment she bit into one a delightful taste filled her mouth. She would have to conclude that it was one of the best apples she had ever tasted.

"There you three are," they turned to see Susan and Peter coming up toward them.

"Susan," Lucy yelled, "try the apples! They are Narnian!" Both Susan and Peter ran up toward the apple tree that the other three were standing by.

"These have to be Narnian," Peter said with his mouth full, "I've tasted many apples but this is the best ever!" He smiled at the four other kids.

"There!" Lucy said, "thats the ruins!"


	4. Midnight Comes

**I'm sorry updates have been very slow! I've actually had this chapter sitting on my desktop for a month and I've become a little preoccupied with a million plans for stories I am working on as well as an original book I am writing.  
**

**-WintersChill**

**---**

_My best defense, running from you - RED_

_---_

The five kids walked around the ruins for awhile trying to understand what this place was. Krystal traced her fingers on the rocks and walked toward a great half crumble arch standing in front of her. This place was eerie yet it bore an air of familiarity to it at the same time. Could this be a place where they might have lived. She looked toward Peter and their eyes met for a moment; she could tell he was thinking the same way she was.

"I wonder who lived here," Lucy said from a stairway. Krystal then saw Susan walking toward something shiny in the grass.

"I think we did," Susan said finally speaking the words all of them were thinking. She held an object in her hand and they all quickly moved toward where she was.

"Hey, that's mine," Edmund said, "its from my Narnia chess set!"

"What!" Krystal exclaimed, "What is this place." They all looked around then Lucy's eyes changed as she saw something that none of them had noticed.

"Come on!" she said grabbing Peter and Susan's hands, "don't you see it!" She lined them all up.

"See what Lucy," Susan asked looking toward her excited sister.

"Imagine walls," she said spreading her hands out, "and columns there! And a glass roof." With that Krystal looked up toward the sky in all its splendor her mind went wild with the realization. There was not a bird singing, not a tree moving, and not a friendly creature in sight yet still this place was the one she had once known. Everything was so different.

"Cair Paravel,"Peter said looking at them. They all nodded in agreement. Krystal looked toward the ground.

"Now the question that remains is was this because of time?" Krystals voice no longer felt like her own as she felt a sharp pain in seeing that her home was a wreck. The five kids all scattered once again trying to understand what exactly have happened here.

"Catapults!" they all heard Edmund declare. They all looked to where he was standing. There was a large rock that was a different color than the rest. "Cair Paravel was attacked, this didn't just happen!"

"What's going on here?" Peter said "I mean did we have any enemies before we left and how long has it been?"

"A long time," Edmund replied looking around, "a ruin just doesn't get overrun with wildlife overnight."

"Speaking of night the sun is getting really low," Susan spoke up, "We need to find some place to stay, not that there seems to be much here." They began looking around.

"We should build a fire," Edmund spoke up from across the ruin.

"Good idea," Peter said grabbing his brother and heading around the area in search of wood and anything else they could use to make a fire. Krystal sat down on a rock as her feet were sore from walking so long. Susan walked over ans sat beside her while Lucy hurried to pick some apples for the evening.

"It's hard to believe we're here," Susan said softly, "I must be dreaming."

"Then it is a nightmare," Krystal spoke with bitterness in her voice and Susan turned to look at her and even in the dusk she could see tears forming in Krystals eyes and slowly trailing down her face. The wind blew cooly and uneasily through the apple trees and both girls once again listened for any sound of wild life to no avail. Susan had no comforting words for Krystal, for she to was feeling emptied by the sight of her home in ruins.

"Krystal, I'm sure we're here for some reason whatever it is," both girls looked up to see Lucy with a few apples in her hands, "there's no need to cry."

"I know," Krystal replied looking to the ground, "its just..."

"How could Aslan let this happen," Susan said picking up on what Krystal had wanted to say.

"I don't think this is Aslan's fault," Lucy said sounding much older than she really was, "you don't either Krystal, do you?" Krystal turned her face away from the insightful younger girl who for some reason was able to read her every expression.

"I don't and I never will," Krystal said standing up and walking away. How could Susan think to blame Alsan? No, there had to be some other reason! She realized that she had wallowed in self pity for far to long! She had let so many things dominate her heart, no wonder she didn't feel whole! She had to stop blaming this on everyone around her! She needed to be alone, yes she needed to move on but to do that she needed to forgive herself and everyone else. It was time to leave the past behind.

--

The moon was high in the sky over the beach sands. Krystal wasn't sure she would be able to find her way back in the dark, nor did she care to. She could loose herself to the beauty of the place. Narnia may have changed but it was still beautiful. Waves climbed up the shore and fell back down in steady beats. The air was cold but she didn't mind.

She breathed out and sat down in the cold sand. In this place memories of the past were amplified and yet somehow she couldn't dwell on any of them. On the beach a strange peace had washed over her, as though some how she had never left this place. She imagined that it was all the same as she laid back and stared at the stars.

_Don't loose your way_

_With each passing day_

_You've come so far_

_Don't throw it away_

She softly sang the first few lines of the song she had started but as it was unfinished that was all she could sing. She didn't want to think about all the pain she had been through in the past year, she wanted to put everything behind her and see the beauty ahead of her. She was in Narnia, nothing could phase her. She felt stronger than she had before though much of her weakness was still present. Part of her still believed that she could go back to the state she had been in in England, but right now she was overcome now by a willingness to just forget everything she had gone through, everything that had hurt her.

She lay still counting the stars aimlessly letting the cool wind wash her troubles away. Tonight she would bury everything away and look toward the future tasks ahead of was absolutely sure that they were all there for a reason. The reason she did not know, but she felt that she would soon find out. No longer would she let her past love weigh her down. No longer would she let her broken heart rule her decisions. Here in Narnia she now would resolve herself to the task ahead and not the pain behind. She knew it would be hard but in the end it had to be worth it.

For the first time in a year she smiled, not her fake smile but her real genuine smile. For the first time since Peter had broken her heart she felt like she could fly. She was sure something out there was helping her at this moment. The magical wind of Narnia blew mending her heart and filling her with strength. The very air she breathed held hints of healing and change.

"Hello Narnia," she said sitting up feeling freer, "I am here, I have returned now return to me." The wind seemed to blow a little stronger at her voice and she began to hum to it. It started to move better as if it was driven by her voice.

_Now I can walk_

_Now I can run_

_Now my heart sings_

_And I feel the sun_

_Now I can trust_

_And I'm strong enough_

_Free like the wind I'll run_

_Into my fathers arms,_

_I'm finally home_

She sang softly feeling joyful about the world around her. Yes everything would get better she promised herself, Narnia would come back to life just as she had in this moment.

---

"Krystal, Krystal," she heard voices calling her name and she opened her eyes in the darkness. She had not meant to fall asleep, it was just that everything was so peaceful and perfect here in the darkness. She didn't want the sun to come up and she was glad that it wasn't up.

"Krystal," Susan's voice called really loud. She saw a light in the distance that didn't look so much like fire.

Yawning she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Her limbs were numb from the cold and she realized that she was soaked from the sea spray. She turned again to look at the waves. She shivered against the cold wind and realized that it seemed much less magical now. She tried to stand up but she could barely feel her legs. She began to rub them with her hands hoping to restore some warmth to them as the voices got closer.

"KRYSTAL!!" she heard Lucy's frantic little voice. She had reason to be scared, Krystal had left her with a seemingly broken countenance and hopeless expressions.

"I'm here," she said softly not wanting to yell. She was too cold to move, to overcome with weariness to care. She felt herself slipping back into unconsciousness and she fought it knowing it was all to cold around her to sleep. She tried again to stand but her legs were not working right! Panic started to rush through her and she fought against it trying to remember the peace she had only hours before. She saw the light was getting closer.

"I think she is over here," she heard Edmund's voice rang around. Krystal fought harder to keep awake, how could she be so weary when she had just slept?

"KRYSTAL," Susan yelled.

"I see her," she heard Lucy's voice again. She felt a light on her but her eyes wouldn't stay open.

"Krystal," she felt a hand on her brow and looked to see Susan sitting next to her, "she's so cold and wet!"

"She's awake," Lucy said, "are you alright?" Krystal tried to speak but her body just shivered in the cold.

"We have to get her back to the fire," she heard Peter's voice and saw him bending down toward her. He lifted her up with no problem and nodded to the other two girls. The stood up by him.

"Its going to be alright Krystal," Lucy said, "we'll get you back."

"lead the way Ed," Peter said and Krystal noticed that he held an electric torch. Of all the things to have in Narnia! Krystal felt her eyes get heavy again and she fought to keep them open. She heard the two girls talking behind them but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Another cold shiver racked through her and she felt Peter's grip around her increase. Krystal felt herself slip deeper into unconsciousness.

Peter walked on thinking over the past events.

_Edmund had successfully let the dry wood they had found and now a warm fire lit up the surrounding area. The two boys sat around it with Lucy, Susan had gone to get more apples and look for Krystal. Lucy looked a little confused about her surroundings._

_"Whats wrong Lu," Ed had asked her._

_"It's Krystal," Lucy said looking at her brother,"I'm worried about her she seemed so sad when she left."_

_"Don't worry Lucy," Edmund assured her, "Susan will find her, she couldn't have gone far."_

_"Yes she could have," they all turned to see Susan standing there with a few apples, "she's nowhere nearby that's for sure," Susan sighed. "I'm going to go look for her, I'll need a torch though."_

_"No," Peter said standing up,"We shouldn't let anyone else wander off alone I'll go with you."_

_"You're the last person I want coming," Susan grumbled._

_"Does it matter," Peter said holding a piece of wood in the fire so that it would light._

_"Yes it happens to matter," Susan said, "because most of this is your fault."_

_"O my fault?" Peter responded, "last time I checked she was with you and Lucy and you're the ones that let her wander alone."_

_"She wouldn't be so prone to doing things like that if it weren't for you," Susan shot back at him, "you're the one who broke her heart." Peter winced at the accusation._

_"Susan this is no time to discuss this," Edmund said._

_"Why not?" Susan frowned deeply, "We all know why Krystal doesn't smile except when she pretends to be happy. We all know why her songs are tragic and broken. When are we going to address the issued?" Peter remained silent trying to blot his own hurt from his mind but Susan's words called up his regret and set it loose in his head._

In the end they had all decided to come together with Edmund's electric torch to help them. The searched around for a good hour before finally going to the beach. Peter was shocked at the sight of Krystal crumpled up on the sand and soaked by the sea, she looked so helpless. During the search Susan had shot more hurtful comments at him over how he had treated Krystal in England. He didn't mean to be so distant but it had been to hard for him, he had felt like he was no longer good enough for her.

Now Peter held on to Krystal, her heart beat seemed fine yet the girl seemed so weak. He held her close hoping his own body heat would help warm her but he wasn't sure it was working. Krystal kept shivering randomly until they got up the hill about a half an hour later. The fire was going out so Edmund put some more wood on it. Peter didn't let go of her until the fire was roaring. He then set her down resting her head on Susan and Lucy's coats. The three others went to sleep after making an agreement that the next day they would search to see what had happened to the treasure chamber.

Peter layed on the ground staring at the skies wide awake wondering what had prompted Krystal to go to the beach. He had defended himself from his memories of Narnia and the pain that he felt by running for everything and his biggest mistake was he had shut Krystal out. He knew exactly what he was doing yet he couldn't stop himself; every time he went to make things right the whole in his heart would scream. He should have told her that he still felt the same way even though they were just kids again but he didn't feel he deserved her. He had to face her and he had to tell her how he felt, how he was sorry.

"I will make things right," he whispered to no one before falling asleep.


	5. Out From Under

PArt 5: Out From Under  
**I have several paths that I could go on with this story but now it is finally off hold. Updates may be slow because I have other projects I want to start. I've also been a little occupied with my Gundam story, I think that I jump from fandom to fandom a little too quickly!  
-WintersChill**

* * *

_New wings are growing tonight - Within Temptation_

* * *

Krystal woke up to the bright sun shining in her eyes. Her clothes had dried for the most part and she looked around and saw Peter asleep with his back to a tree just a few feet away. She sat up and yawned blinking a few times in the bright light. She looked around for Susan and Lucy and saw that they were picking apples in the distance.

"You're awake," she heard Edmund's voice from behind her.

"Potentially," Krystal said shaking her head, rubbing her eyes and turning around to see him sitting on a nearby rock, "I haven't been awake in a year so the feelings a bit strange and almost new."

"Narnia?" Edmund said, "or something else?"

"I'm not sure," she responded looking toward the ground, "how long have I been sleeping."

"The sun rose awhile ago but with no clocks we can't be sure what's really going on around here," he picked up a stick and started tracing the ground with it "or if you meant the other form of sleeping, like you said you've been asleep for a year." He then stood up off the rock and took a step toward her. "Why exactly did you wander off last night? You had us all worried."

"I don't really know what drove me to it," Krystal sighed, "i just needed to walk. There is something about this place that called me in, and what I discovered was just what I needed to finally awaken."

"And then you fell asleep on the beach?" Edmund asked and she nodded.

"It was so peaceful when I fell asleep," she sighed, "a rest that I haven't felt in so long. It's as if even though everything has changed around us something still remains the same. I felt a magical presence like a breath of life pouring into my soul but when I awoke it all disappeared." Tears came up to her eyes as she remembered everything that happened the night before. She moved to stand up and Edmund stood up straight and walked toward her to help her up.

"It seems Narnia has changed," Edmund siad as he helped her, "the magic is gone but from what you have experienced and from how we got here I believe that its been waiting for so long to come back." Krystal wiped the tears from her eyes as she saw Lucy and Susan approaching.

"You're awake!" Lucy said with excitement, "how are you?"

"A little bit shaken but I think the sun is due to come out soon," Krystal said letting a half smile show on her face.

"Well you're learning how to smile again," Susan said giving Krystal a hug. The four soon decided to search around a bit. A few minutes later Peter woke up and began to work with Edmund on moving a barrier that had fallen over what they believed to be their old treasure chamber. Soon they had finished moving the barriers and the three girls had come over to see what they had found. Edmund took his flashlight out of his bag

The walked down the dark stairs for a short while until they saw light streaming in ahead of them. Lucy and Edmund moved ahead very quickly and found that they no longer needed the flashlight. Krystal slowly reached the old banister where Lucy stood and they saw that the chamber was filled with so much light it seemed other worldly. They continued dow the stairs and to the iron gate that protected the treasure, the years had left the gate in rusty ruin and they were able to push it open with no problems at all.

"I can't belive it!" Peter said in awe, "It's all still here!"

As the four kids approached te giant chests that lined the room Krystal turned to another side of the room and looked toward the giant piano that sat locked in the corner. She turned to the kids in time to see Peter unsheathing his sword.

"When bears his teeth," Peter began with an expression of nonchalance, "winter meets its death..." he left off remembering Narnia.

"When he shakes his mane we shall have spring again," Lucy picked up on the last time as a few tears sprung to her eyes, "so that means that everyone we met, Mr Tumnas and the beavers are all gone!" The rest of the group were filled with sorrow at the thought, time had clearly passed before them. Their once beloved castle was now a ruin and they were now a legend in the past yet here they were once again for some reason. Krystal stroked her golden piano momentarily and then turned to Peter.

"Is they key still there?" she asked him. She had always stored her treasures, her key and long knives in Peter's chest. She was not a king or queen before she left and so she had never gotten a chest of her own. She remembered it had just been issued at the announcement of her engagement to Peter. It seemed like that time was so long ago yet only a year had passed.

Peter turned back to the chest and bought out the key as well as her long knifes and walked toward her giving her a small smile. He remembered why her things were in his chest, it was because they were made for each other. They had lost who they really were in England in so much that they had lost each other but here was a chance to get everything back. He wasn't going to make the mistake of loosing her, he needed her. Susan's words the night before had stung because they were true. He had broken her heart because he wasn't strong enough to face the reality of everything that had happened now that Narnia was gone.

"Safely here," he said putting the key into her hands first and then saying, "I think you should play a song."

"I second that!" Susan added. They all watched as their high king spoke to Krystal the way he had long ago, looking into her eyes and noticing her. Krystal smiled back weakly shaking her head in agreement. As tears came to her eyes she opened the golden piano and began to play a melody she had written during the wars with the giants of the north. In that time of trouble she had been steadfast and strong though it had become hard.

_The burning desire to live and roam free  
It shines in the dark and it grows within me  
You're holding my hand but you don't understand  
So where I am going you won't be in the end_

_I'm dreaming in colors of getting the chance  
I'm dreaming of trying the perfect romance  
In search of the door to open your mind  
In search of the cure of mankind_

_O Help us we're drowning  
So closed up inside_

_Why does it rain, rain rain down on utopia?  
Why does it have to kill the idea of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?  
How will the lights die down, telling us who we are?_

_I'm searching for answers, not given for free  
You're hurting inside, is there life within me?  
You're holding my hand but you don't understand  
So you're taking the read all alone in the end_

_I'm dreaming in colors, no boundaries are there  
I'm dreaming the dream, and I'll sing to share  
In search of the door, to open your mind  
In search of the cure of mankind_

_Help us we're drowning  
So closed up inside_

_Why does it rain, rain rain down on utopia?  
Why does it have to kill the idea of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?  
How will the lights die down, telling us who we are?_

_Why does it rain, rain rain down on utopia?  
Why does it have to kill the idea of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?  
How will the lights die down, telling us who we are?  
Why does it rain?  
_  
Krystal's song ended and she turned to face the group who all had looks of determination on their faces. Peter approached her and she felt her heart beat faster as he handed her her long knifes and turned to the rest of the group.

"I think it's time we found out whats going on here!" He declared and they all agreed. As they began to turn to prepare for the adventure ahead he caught Krystals hand momentarily and looked into her eyes and smiled; what he saw when he looked at her face was surprise. He quickly turned back to the chests, there was much to do, he would apologize to Krystal later. He would explain everything.

* * *

**  
The song above is "Utopia" by Within Temptation, its such a breautiful song I felt like it would go in my story for this moment. So I think I may resolve things between Krystal and Peter soon but I am toying with an unexpected end to this story as I have moved away from cliche fics like this one into more original territory with my fanfictions. This is not my last venture into Narnia though other things have occupied my radar, I have a new story idea I am planning about what Prince Rillian and the Lone Islands after The Silver Chair. I am really excited about it but I can not start it until I finish one of my already existing projects.**

**Hope you enjoyed this last chapter even though it was short! It was an announcement of my return! Hopefully after my college finals I will be updating this and all my other stories!  
**

**Next chapter the adventure really begins  
Please REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW!  
**

**Smi!**


End file.
